


A Favor

by resakaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resakaye/pseuds/resakaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a new experiment that Molly is particularly well-suited for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor

Sweat slicked her thighs. She could barely hold the indelicate position currently afforded her but felt she must. Failure was not an option. 

“At this point I should increase contact. Increase friction.” Molly licked her lips at his words, praying for the increase in pressure he referenced, yet completely content with what was happening now. They were completely stripped, both sitting. Their legs interlocked, his ankle dangling dangerously near a part of her anatomy that would require more attention very, VERY soon…and him still with no clue. Sure, he was aware of the basic sciences. Of this Molly would become very much aware within the next few moments when Sherlock pushed her shoulders back and roughly entered her. She let out a shocked cry and grabbed his waist. He then rocked his hips against her…several times repeating the motion. Her sighs were adequate, but not what he had hoped for. They were of a perfunctory notion. Sherlock had hoped for the rougher stuff of passion. The things he saw, yet did not quite understand, on the telly. Which is why he had enlisted Molly for this particular experiment. To feel. To know. To understand. 

“This isn’t enough for you. I must do more.” Molly paused to protest, but he had already pulled out of her, slid down her body, and had positioned his face near her cunt. “Studies show that more orgasms result from cunnilingus than pure vaginal stimulation. I wish to feel an orgasm, so this is the route I must attempt.” Molly’s sigh was equal parts exasperation and expectation. He lowered his mouth onto her sex, tongue gently parting her folds in a motion she was certain was rehearsed, and yet she was undone. She grabbed Sherlock by his curls and pulled his head that much further into her, raising her hips off the floor and into him. He then tentatively placed two fingers insider her eager wetness, with her brain shrieking “Yes!” and her dripping pussy thankful for the lengths inside her, he slowly began his work. In and out, slowly, agonizingly slowly for Molly, Sherlock only marveled at the coating of her wetness accumulating on his fingers. For a brief moment, she glanced down and saw him looking up at her. The sight of his face between her thighs was too much. Suddenly she was seeing stars, her head flung back and her orgasm overtaking her. 

And then his selfishness was on display. Once Molly had come and his hand was no longer necessary, but well before her shuddering had subsided, he pulled his fingers out, lowered himself and then raised back up her body, plunging himself in to the hilt. Molly’s eyes widened, she clawed at his shoulders, but knew that, as the testing progressed, she was still his to explore. She had submitted to this. Told him he could have her. He floundered for a moment, struggling to find his rhythm. Molly held him by his hips, and forced him to look her in the eyes, silently pleading “You need this. I am here.” And at that moment she saw his walls come down….felt his entire body shudder and his seed explode inside her. Dragging her fingers through his curls, she still felt his slight pulse inside her. He remained there, kissing the soft skin at her throat, despite the lack of instructions to do so. This furthered her belief that he was not soulless…that circumstances could adapt him, and he was in fact a real human being. 

For immeasurable glorious seconds, she felt him pant into her shoulder before returning to his typical self. “Thank you. I’ve gathered all I need.” And then she was without him.


End file.
